


sleepless nights

by cottoncandyacey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oh! Also!!!, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch Starved Oma Kokichi, but he’s mainly just sleepy and not thinking straight, but then again it isn’t like he’s straight, let kokichi be soft 2020, shuichi is a bit ooc ??, soooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: It’s a sleepless night, and Kokichi somehow finds himself curled up in Shuichi’s bed with the detective, too internally flustered (and too goddamn fucking gay) to get to sleep.Shuichi isn’t gonna stand for that.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 218





	sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is gay.

Kokichi squirmed in bed, frowning to himself at he glared at the wall ahead of him. It had been such a rough night for him, and he couldn’t recall the events that led him to be in bed with Shuichi Saihara himself, but here he was, unable to sleep. 

“Mm,” Shuichi sighed, and Kokichi froze, hearing the detective shift. He jolted in surprise as an arm slipped over his side, Shuichi nosing into his shoulder. “R’lax, Kokichi. ‘M not gonna do anythin’.” 

“I know.” Kokichi replied evenly, wide awake, rather contrary to Shuichi’s sleepy mumbling. “Just can’t sleep.”

“Hm.” Shuichi murmured back, and pulled Kokichi closer to him. Kokichi felt warmth crash over his face, and he curled up a little, unaccustomed to the warmth of a body pressed to his comfortingly. And the fact that it was Shuichi holding him, snuggling against him…  _ jeez. _ How badly could the universe taunt him?

“Hey, ‘ve got an idea.” Shuichi said, and shifted, pulling away from Kokichi. “C’mere.”

Blinking, Kokichi lifted his head and looked over, feeling his heart metaphorically stop in his chest as he saw Shuichi sleepily smiling at him, arms open. 

“C’mon. Jus’ trust me, Kokichi.” The detective said, yawning and covering it with one of his hands. 

A little meekly, Kokichi shuffled over, and laid against Shuichi’s side, head resting on the detective’s chest, though he shifted around a bit until he could hear his heartbeat thump steadily under his ear. Shuichi’s arms wrapped around him, and Kokichi couldn’t stop himself from melting as he snuggled closer, craving the warmth the other body offered, and the comforting feeling of being held. 

“Get some sleep, ‘kay?” Shuichi asked through another yawn. 

Kokichi nodded sleepily, and found a small smile curling his lips as he nuzzled into Shuichi’s warmth. 

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, Kokichi.”

“Goodnight, Shuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on running-mazes on tumblr!! I’m open 2 prompts or comments or whatever on there!!
> 
> tysm for reading! <3


End file.
